Curiousity Killed The Cat
by Ultime Potterhead
Summary: Eleniel Elwing is a pure-blooded Gryffindor. She is starting Hogwarts at the same time as the 4 Marauders. Soon, the five of them become close friends, but Eleniel is hiding something, and the marauders won't rest until they know what her secret is...
1. Meeting the Boys

Eleniel and her sisters Indis and Aredhel climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, waving goodbye to their parents and older sister, Lassiel. As usual, they were there in plenty of time, allowing them to have almost full choice of the available compartments.

They made their way along the train until they found one, going inside and sitting down, talking quietly. They hadn't been there long when a group of Indis' friends came along and she left with them, saying a hurried goodbye to her two younger sisters.  
Eleniel and Aredhel stayed in the compartment, talking and laughing about what had happened during the holidays.

Not long before the train actually left the station, Aredhel's friends came along and she went with them to find a compartment, saying goodbye to her younger sister.  
Eleniel was left alone in the compartment. Far from being bored, she pulled a book from her bag and lost herself in a completely different world. Before long, she was torn from her book by the sound of the compartment door opening.

A thin, pale boy with light brown hair looked in. "Do you mind if I sit in here?" he asked her. She shook her head, closing her book and grinning as the boy sat down opposite her.

He smiled nervously. "I'm Remus Lupin" he introduced himself.

Eleniel smiled at him. "I'm Eleniel" she replied before asking "first year?"

Remus nodded. "Me too!" she replied. Remus looked relieved. "At least I'll know someone then" he joked.

Eleniel laughed along with him until the compartment door opened and a tall boy with longish black hair looked in. "Can I sit in here?" he asked. Eleniel looked at Remus and said "I don't mind, do you?"

Remus shook his head and, turning to the boy, said "sure."

The boy sat down next to Remus. "First years?" he asked. They both nodded. "Same" he replied.

Eleniel looked curious. "You're one of the Black family, right?" she asked him. He nodded.

"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black" he answered.

Eleniel nodded thoughtfully, "I'm Eleniel Elwing" she told him. "And this is Remus Lupin."

The three of them had began to talk about which house they'd be put into, when the compartment door opened again and two boys peered in. One was tall with untidy black hair and wore glasses, whereas the other was shorter and rounder, with sandy coloured hair.  
"Do you mind if we sit in here?" the black haired boy asked. They all shook their heads. The two boys came into the compartment and sat down, introducing themselves as James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius and Remus introduced themselves, but before Eleniel could introduce herself, James asked her "Wait! You're one of the Elwings, right?"  
Smiling slightly, she nodded.  
"Just don't expect me to remember which one you are, because you four look really similar!" James added.  
"I'm Eleniel" she replied.  
James grinned. "That's the one!" he exclaimed. "Do you remember me?"  
Eleniel started to laugh. "I'm hardly going to forget you, the last time I saw you, you fell headfirst into our garden pond!" she exclaimed.  
The others started laughing. "How did he end up in the pond?" Sirius asked.  
"Long story" said Eleniel, "but basically, it was at a party and he'd had far too much to drink!"  
They continued to laugh, as Remus asked "so how do you guys know each other?"  
"Our parents know each other, so we tend to get invited to parties" James explained. "Although we haven't seen each other in what is it now...?" he turned to Eleniel.  
"Three years I think" she replied.  
James shrugged. "Sounds about right" he answered.

Throughout the entire train journey, the five of them stayed in the compartment. Eleniel began to work out their personalities.

Remus, was quiet and slightly serious, but had a good sense of humour.

Sirius was a complete prankster and was obsessed with Quidditch, as was James.

Now Peter on the other hand didn't really seem to fit in. He hung onto James and Sirius' every word and seemed content to just sit back and let everyone else talk around him. After a while, everyone had forgotten he was there.

Before long they were arriving.

As they stepped off the train, a giant man, who must be half-giant at least, began calling out "all first years to me! Come along, don't be shy now, first years!"  
They were led to the boats. Eleniel found herself in a boat with Remus, Sirius, James and Peter. She got a sense that they'd be spending a lot of time together these next couple of years.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

When they arrived at Hogwarts, the first years were instructed to wait outside the Great Hall. Presently, Professor McGonnagol returned and told them to follow her.  
As she walked into the Great Hall with the others, Eleniel spotted her sisters, sitting at the Gryffindor table with their friends. They waved at her and she grinned back, but was forced to carry on walking by Sirius jabbing her in the back with his wand which he was supposed to have left in his trunk. "They your sisters?" he asked as they gathered around the Sorting Hat. "Yeah" she murmured back as the hat began to sing.  
Professor McGonnagol pulled out a scroll and began reading out names. The first name called was "Black, Sirius"  
Sirius sighed as he sauntered up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. "Gryffindor!" the hat hollered. Sirius exchanged a puzzled look with Eleniel as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. They'd all expected him to be in Slytherin...  
Eleniel patiently watched the rest of the sortings until "Elwing, Eleniel" was called out. She calmly sat down and the hat was placed on her head. _"Ah...you again..." _the hat spoke into her ear. _"Well, best put you back where you were last time...better be GRYFFINDOR!" _  
Eleniel smiled to herself as she sat down next to Sirius and they watched the rest of the sortings together. To their relief, both James and Remus were placed into Gryffindor too...and so was Peter.

As they were shown to their dormitories and warned that the boys would NOT be able to enter the girls dorms unless they wanted a nasty surprise, Eleniel giggled when Sirius muttered to her "I bet I can find a way...!"  
He was given a fright however, when Eleniel's sister, Indis, called "I wouldn't bet on that Sirius!" from the other end of the common room. He looked at Eleniel with wide eyes. "How did she hear me?" he asked in wonder. Aredhel walked past and told him "curiosity killed the cat Mr Black" He looked even more surprised as he hissed "when did she appear?" Eleniel simply laughed..."Curiosity killed the cat Mr Black" she teased him. "Curiosity killed the cat!"


	3. Dorm Mates

As Eleniel headed up to her allocated dorm, she discovered that her things were already lying at the foot of the bed closest to the window.  
A girl with red hair was already in their dorm, organising her bedside table. "Hi, I'm Eleniel Elwing" Eleniel introduced herself.  
The girl smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lily Evans" she replied politely.  
"Nice to meet you" Eleniel immediately responded, before asking "any idea who our final dorm member is?"  
Lily shook her head. "Not a clue" she replied.  
Eleniel sighed. "Well I guess we'll find out soon enough" she mused, turning back to her own trunk.  
Then a girl walked into the dorm. She went straight over to her own things, which were stacked at the foot of the bed at the opposite end of the room to Eleniel's bed. Lily and Eleniel introduced themselves. The girl beamed at the pair of them. "I'm Molly Prewitt" she introduced herself.

Before long, the three girls were getting on brilliantly, then Eleniel checked her watch and remembered that she'd agreed to meet the boys at 7:30pm. It was 7:29pm. "I've got to go" she told Molly and Lily. "You can come with me if you want." Both girls politely declined the offer, so Eleniel headed back down to the common room alone.


	4. First Day of Class

It was the first day of class.

Eleniel walked into Transfiguration with Molly and Lily.  
She spotted Sirius, James and Remus waving wildly to her form the seats they had chosen beside the windows. Peter had not yet shown up, so Eleniel slid into the empty seat next to Remus, seeing that Molly and Lily had already found seats near the front. Eleniel saw that Lily was talking to a Slytherin boy with greasy black hair.  
"So, looking forward to today's lessons?" Eleniel teased the three boys.  
They all made faces, indicating a no.  
"Well, it could be worse, we could be at muggle school!" she reminded them.  
"But then we'd never have met you" Sirius winked at her.  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever" she laughed.  
Peter came hurrying into the classroom just seconds before Professor McGonnagol started the lesson, and so he was stuck sitting alone near the front.  
By the end of the lesson, Remus, Sirius and James were eying Eleniel with more respect than previously. She had answered every question correctly, given them answers when McGonnagol shot unexpected questions at them, managed to complete all of the classwork and still have time left to sit and stare out of the window.

They all walked down to Herbology together. Sirius, James, Remus and Eleniel in front, Peter hurrying to try and keep up with them.  
"Are you some kind of super-brain, or is that just for Transfiguration?" James teased her.  
She laughed. "I wouldn't say that I'm any sort of super-brain!" she answered. "I guess it's down to my sisters, we've always taught each other things, so as they learnt this stuff, they'd come home in the holidays and teach me it too!"  
Sirius looked curious. "But didn't that ever get boring?" he asked, horrified by the very thought.  
She shook her head. "Not really, to be honest, I was just pleased to be spending time with my sisters, I never really saw them very often, and I barely ever see my brother even now!"  
"I didn't know you had a brother" Remus said, looking puzzled. "How come you never mentioned him?"  
Eleniel shrugged. "There's a lot that you three don't know about me" she replied.  
Sirius smirked. "We'll find out **everything **just wait and see" he said confidently.  
Eleniel laughed with them, but murmured under her breath "_I wouldn't be so sure about that..."_


	5. Common Room

It was the end of their first official day of school. Eleniel, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were in the Gryffindor common room.  
"So, you still haven't told us why you didn't mention your brother before now" Sirius said pointedly looking at Eleniel.  
She shrugged. "Why are you so bothered?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips.  
"Because I just am" he answered.  
Eleniel rolled her eyes. "I didn't see any point in mentioning him, you're never going to meet them because they've already left Hogwarts..." she trailed off as Remus gave her a puzzled look.  
"What?" she asked uncertainly.  
"You said 'you're never going to meet them' not 'you're never going to meet him', but you said you only had one brother, so what did you mean?" Remus asked.  
"Oh...I meant them" she said quietly.  
"What?" James, Sirius and Remus asked in unison, with equally confused expressions.  
"I have two older brothers" she admitted.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked curiously.  
She shrugged. "I guess I didn't really think you needed to know" she replied.  
"So, tell us" Sirius persisted.  
Eleniel sighed. "There's not really much to tell..." she protested.  
Sirius folded his arms, looking like a sulky toddler, not realising how attractive it made him look.  
"Fine...I'll explain" Eleniel sighed. "I have two older brothers called Larrel and Caspian. Caspian, is actually my cousin, but my parents adopted him as another son because his parents died when he was quite young" she explained.  
The boys were silent, processing this news.  
Sirius gave Eleniel a sudden hug. "Sorry, for pressuring you into telling us" he whispered into her ear.  
She smiled, leaning against him contentedly. "It's okay" she said softly. "It's okay..."


	6. Relations

Sirius, James, Remus and Eleniel were running through the corridors, already 10 minutes late for Potions. Peter had already gone because Frank Longbottom had offered to show him the way.  
Sirius, being Sirius, he had scoffed at Frank's offer of help and wouldn't even be close to the Potions classroom if it wasn't for Eleniel, who thankfully, knew where she was going.  
As they bolted down another corridor, a group of Slytherin Second-Years stepped in front of them, blocking their path.  
Bellatrix Black appeared to be the leader. She folded her arms across her chest, glaring at Sirius. "Traitor." she spat at him.  
Eleniel gently touched his elbow, discreetly shaking her head at him. Thankfully, he listened and ignored Bellatrix.  
"Well, well, well cousin, you've stooped to even lower standards this time!" a sharp, cold voice drawled.  
James, Sirius and Remus exchanged puzzled looks, but Eleniel simply rolled her eyes.  
A tall boy, with the same pale skin and golden hair as Eleniel and her sisters, pushed his way to the front of the Slytherins. "I don't really see how who I hang around with is any of your business Erlich" she snapped.  
The boy gave Eleniel a particularly dirty look, which she returned.  
"You're bringing shame on this family..." Erlich continued.  
Eleniel snorted. "The only one bringing shame on the Elwing family is you Erlich, you're the only Slytherin!" she retorted.  
Erlich opened his mouth to answer, but she shoved her way through the gang of Slytherins, Remus, Sirius and James close behind her.  
When they were several corridors away, Sirius turned to Eleniel and asked. "Was that your cousin?"  
"Yeah" Eleniel replied quietly. "And before you ask, I didn't mention him because he hates me and our entire family because he's a Slytherin and our entire family are Gryffindors."  
Sirius looked sad. "That's how it is with my family, only they hate me because I was put into Gryffindor, not the other way around" he said quietly.  
Eleniel looked apologetic and immediately pulled Sirius into a hug. "I'm sorry" she whispered.  
Sirius hugged her back. "It's okay" he mumbled. "You knew I'd ask anyway..."


	7. Quidditch Practise

Eleniel, Sirius and James were playing Quidditch. Well, they were taking it in turns to be the Keeper and the others would just try and score. Remus, who had never been one for heights, was sitting in the empty stands, alone, watching them. As usual, Peter was nowhere to be found.  
James was taking his turn at being Keeper and Sirius was so busy taunting him in an attempt to put him off, he wasn't looking where he was flying.  
His broom collided with Eleniel's with a thud. Eleniel lost her balance and fell. Sirius dived his broom downwards, managing to catch her before she hit the ground. James sped off to rescue her broom, which had gone spiralling off in the opposite direction. Remus had seen the whole event and was rushing down from the stands.  
As Sirius landed his broom on the ground, he helped Eleniel off, saying gently "Careful Ellie, we don't want you ending up in the hospital wing!"  
She rolled her eyes. "You can't really tell me to be careful when it was your fault that I fell" she replied.  
Sirius looked hurt. "I didn't meant to knock you flying" he said in an injured tone. "I would never deliberately hurt you!"  
She laughed. "It's okay Siri" she answered, turning to James as he handed her back her broomstick with a dramatic flourish.  
James gave her an anxious look. "You're not hurt are you?" he asked.  
"No, I'm fine" she reassured him.  
Remus joined them. He hugged Eleniel. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.  
She rolled her eyes but laughed. "I'm fine! Now will you all stop asking me that!" she exclaimed.


	8. It's the Weekend!

"IT'S THE WEEKEND!" Sirius howled as James and Remus dragged him out of bed by the ankles.  
"Sirius! Get up!" Remus yelled over his friend's whining.  
"No!" Sirius screamed.  
"Get up!" James yelled, using his wand to shoot a jet of water at Sirius.  
He whimpered and clung to his mattress.  
Peter yanked the pillows from him and tossed them to the over side of the dorm, shortly followed by his duvet.  
"Sirius! Get up. Now!" James, Remus and Peter yelled in unison.  
Sirius ignored them.  
With a nod to Remus and Peter, James moved round to the other side of Sirius's bed. On the silent count of three, they tipped the mattress up and Sirius fell to the floor. He yelled out indignantly and grabbed a pillow, which he began to hit out at them with.  
Immediately, the other three grabbed pillows to defend themselves.  
Before long, they were involved in a every-man-for-himself pillow fight, whooping and yelling as the battle commenced. The pillow-war ended when James lost grip of his pillow and it fell out of the window. They all rushed to the window, but they couldn't see the pillow.  
"I'll go get it" James sighed.  
"I'll come with you" Remus offered, after all, it had been his whack on the back of James head which had caused his aim to be knocked and the pillow to fly out of the window anyway.  
"We'll all go" Sirius decided. "Just let me get dressed"  
"Uh...guys..." Peter said.  
They all turned to look at him. "Erm...don't you think we should sort this out first?" he asked, gesturing to the burst pillows on the floor and the feathers which were still floating around.  
They looked around and started to laugh.


	9. Secret Keeping

It was half term.  
The Gryffindor tower was empty apart from Eleniel and her sisters who had had to remain in school, Lily who had managed to get her parents to let her stay by convincing them that Eleniel would be lonely, Sirius who had refused to go home, several older students and Remus and James who had persuaded their parents to let them stay with Eleniel and Sirius.  
It was the first morning of half term and Sirius, Remus and James had been up for hours. Eventually, they decided to go and wake Eleniel up, completely forgetting that Lily shared a dorm with her.  
As they walked in, they discovered that Eleniel and Lily were both asleep. As they gazed at Eleniel, who was stretched out on her back, with the duvet only covering her legs, they saw that her T-shirt had risen up (at one side) to just below her ribs. Sirius leant over to straighten it, but something made him stop.  
James and Remus gave him puzzled looks, but he silently pointed to a long, thin scar which zig-zagged diagonally across her flat stomach, starting at her left ribs and ending just above her belly-button.  
As they all stared at it in shock and horror, Eleniel stirred in her sleep, rolling onto her side, her T-Shirt falling back down and covering her scar.  
The three boys silently retreated to the common room, where they sat and talked in low voices about what they had just seen.  
An hour later, Eleniel came down into the common room. She had dressed and was wearing black skinny jeans with a studded belt and a Gryffindor Quidditch T-Shirt, which must have belonged to one of her brothers as it was too big to have fit any of her sister's, who were just as skinny as she was.  
She saw the boys sitting in a group, looking serious and went to join them. "What's up with you three?" she asked.  
They all exchanged a look. Sirius took a deep breath. "How did you get that scar?" he asked.  
"I haven't got a scar" she said defensively.  
He sighed. "Ellie. We've seen it, why are you keeping secrets from us?" he asked.  
She bit her lip. "I...I can't answer you" she muttered, getting to her feet and vanishing out of the common room.


	10. School Again

The boys didn't see Eleniel again (except at mealtimes) for the rest of half-term. Instead, she was spending time with Lily and her sisters.  
When school started up again, she finally started spending time with them again. Sirius wanted to ask her straight out about her scar, but Remus and James stopped him, not wanting Eleniel to drift away from them again.  
They were in History of Magic. James, Sirius and Peter sat behind Remus, Eleniel and Lily.  
Around halfway through the lesson, Lily, Eleniel and Remus were deep in conversation (Remus was the only one of Eleniel's friends whom Lily tolerated).  
Sirius jabbed Eleniel in the back with his wand.  
"What?" she asked, turning around.  
He smirked, but before he could speak, she shuddered and warned him "don't smirk like that again! You look like Malfoy!"  
They all started laughing (even Lily), especially when the Slytherins (including Lucius Malfoy) looked up and fixed them with glares. When they finally managed to stop laughing, Sirius asked Eleniel "how do you know Malfoy anyway?"  
Eleniel sighed. "I'm a pureblood, remember? My parents might not be pureblood-maniacs, but that doesn't mean we don't still get invited to all the stupid parties and gatherings!"  
Sirius looked apologetic. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you're a pureblood because most purebloods are horrible and you're really nice!"  
Eleniel looked faintly pleased with the compliment, but grinned and tod him "don't think I'm going to explain myself to you, just because you're being extra-nice to me!"  
The other boys, Eleniel and Lily started to laugh as Sirius groaned and looked defeated.  
Lily, Eleniel and Remus turned back to their work, but several minutes later, a paper aeroplane landed on Remus's desk.  
He discreetly opened it. It read (in Sirius's scrawling handwriting):  
_We need a new plan...and fast! Any ideas? _  
Remus screwed the piece of parchment up and turned around to mutter something to Sirius.  
What none of the boys realised was that Eleniel had seen Sirius's message and a secret smile had slowly spread across her face...


	11. Lovestruck

A few weeks passed and the boys gave up on trying to discover more about Eleniel's scar. They didn't want to lose her friendship, and although they were curious, they put their friendship first.  
Eleniel walked into the boys' dorm, early one Saturday morning, to find Sirius sat on his bed looking sulky.  
She sat down next to Remus, asking "what's wrong with him?" in a low voice.  
Remus grinned as he answered "he wants a girlfriend"  
Eleniel started laughing.  
"And he wants our help to find one for him" James added, sitting on the other side of her.  
Eleniel rolled her eyes but walked over to Sirius. "Hey Siri" she said cheerfully.  
"Hey Ellie" he responded grumpily.  
She laughed as she asked "what's wrong?"  
"I need a new girlfriend" he replied.  
Eleniel looked puzzled. "But I thought you were dating that kid, Natasha or whatever she was called?" she asked.  
Sirius shook his head. "I got sick of her. She was too clingy" he answered.  
Eleniel had to laugh. "So why are you sitting here complaining?" she asked teasingly. "Come sit with us, we'll some up with suggestions."  
Sirius followed her across the room to where the others were sitting.  
"Okay, so first things first, what year?" Eleniel asked.  
"Erm...ours...one year older at maximum" Sirius replied.  
"Right...so a first or a second year..." Eleniel said thoughtfully.  
"How about Alice?" Remus suggested.  
Sirius shook his head. "Too quiet, and far to close to Longbottom for my liking" he replied.  
Eleniel rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a great day. I can just feel it. Today is going to be a great day." she muttered sarcastically.  
James gave her an amused look before suggesting "how about Molly? You know, the one who Ellie shares a dorm with?"  
Sirius shook his head. "No way. She's too bossy!" she said firmly.  
Eleniel looked faintly annoyed. "You know Sirius, Molly's a really nice person" she reprimanded him.  
"Okay, sorry, but it's still a no" Sirius sighed.  
"What about Eleniel?" asked Peter, adding under his breath "she's pretty"  
Sirius didn't even have chance to reply because Eleniel hastily asked "well how about Lily?"  
"No!" Sirius and James both exclaimed.  
Peter, Remus and Eleniel looked amused. "Why not?" they asked together.  
"She's too bossy, and besides, she's friends with Snivellus" Sirius answered, expressing his dislike of the greasy-haired Slytherin once again.  
Eleniel turned to James, who was looking slightly uncomfortable.  
"Um yeah...exactly what Sirius said" he added hastily.  
Eleniel gave him a suspicious look and Remus was also looking curious.  
James (who was blushing faintly) noticed and got to his feet.  
"I'm going to go and get a drink" he told them.  
Eleniel also stood. "I'll come with you" she told him. She turned to the other three. "Do you three want a pumpkin juice bringing up?" she asked them.  
They all nodded, "okay, three pumpkin juices, we won't be long" she told them as she and James left.

As they walked down to the kitchens, James asked her, "you don't even want a drink, do you?"  
She shook her head, grinning as she replied "No. What I want is to know why you reacted how you did when I suggested Sirius dates Lily!"  
James sighed.  
"You like Lily, don't you" said Eleniel. It was more of an observation, rather than a question.  
James stopped walking, grabbing her arm. "You can't tell anyone! Please Ellie, promise me you won't tell anyone!" he said desperately.  
Eleniel put her hands on James's shoulders. "Shush, calm down James. It's okay, I'm not going to say anything" she reassured him.  
He sighed in relief. "Thanks Ellie" he mumbled.  
"Can I just ask, how long have you liked her for?" Eleniel asked with a grin.  
James looked frustrated. "I don't really know" he sighed. "It was just like, all of a sudden I kept thinking about her at random moments...like how green her eyes are, how silky her hair always looks..."  
Eleniel snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "You were daydreaming" she told him as her blinked at her in surprise.  
He grinned ruefully. "Sorry" he muttered.  
"That's okay" she replied, asking "do you want me to try and get her to spend more time with us lot? That way, you could get closer to her."  
James looked hopeful. "Would you?" he asked.  
"Sure" She agreed.  
James beamed. "So what about you and Sirius?" he asked.  
Eleniel looked startled. "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.  
"Well, he wants a new girlfriend, and well, you're the most obvious candidate" James pointed out. "I mean, you spend practically every waking minute together!"  
Eleniel looked thoughtful.  
"Do you like him?" James asked playfully.  
Eleniel shrugged. "I don't really know" she sighed.  
James grinned. "Well, he likes you" he told her.  
She looked surprised. "Really?" she asked in disbelief.  
"It's obvious" James said with a shrug.  
As they continued walking, James didn't notice the small smile, spreading across her face.


	12. A (Fool-Proof) Plan

That afternoon, Eleniel left the boys' dorm, saying that she'd promised to meet Molly in the library and go over their Herbology assignment.  
As soon as she had disappeared down the stairs, Sirius, Remus and Peter turned to James.  
"Well?" asked Sirius impatiently. "What did she say?"  
James chuckled at the impatience of his best friend. "Not an awful lot actually" he admitted. "She was talking about me and Evans and she just shrugged when I asked if she liked you""  
Sirius scowled. "I don't care about you and Evans!" he exclaimed. "All I care about right now is making Ellie my girlfriend!"  
James looked defensive. "Well at least I tried!" he retorted.  
Remus, sensing an argument brewing, got to his feet. "Never mind Sirius, you can't really expect results first time anyway!"  
Sirius sighed. "Whatever" he muttered, adding "Peter, you'd better get some decent results tomorrow!" in a threatening tone.  
Peter went pale. "I'll try" he mumbled.  
"Sirius, cool it a bit" Remus said sharply. "If Peter fails, I'm next remember"  
"If you're that desperate to get Eleniel to be your girlfriend, then why don't you just ask her?" Peter asked.  
James, Remus and Sirius groaned.  
"Because Peter, I don't want to look like an idiot. Which is what I will look like if I ask her out and she turns me down. Therefore, if you three subtly find out if she's willing to date me, then I can ask her without being turned down. It's fool-proof!" Sirius explained.  
James looked up. "Actually, it's not fool-proof" he pointed out with a smirk. "What if she finds out about your plan?"  
Sirius scowled. "You had to find the one weak spot in the whole plan" he grumbled.  
The others simply laughed.  
"Sirius! James! Remus! Peter!"  
They all froze at the sound of Eleniel calling their names as she came up the stairs.  
"Act casual" Sirius hissed.

Eleniel walked into the room and stopped in shock.  
Remus was reading James's copy of Hogwarts: A History, _**upside down**_.  
All that was visible of Peter, were his ankles and feet, sticking out from _**underneath Sirius's bed**_.  
James was clutching the first thing he had grabbed when they had heard Eleniel, **_Remus's ankle, _**and Sirius was leant against the bathroom door, **attempting to ****_brush his hair with Peter's sock_**.  
Eleniel started to laugh. "Alright, what'd I miss?" she asked.  
The room went quiet.


	13. Peter's Turn

Eleniel was in the library, sat at a table near the windows, poring over a textbook.  
Peter headed towards her, glancing nervously over his shoulder at Sirius, Remus and James who were peeking round the edge of a bookcase at him. Sirius made a shooing motion and Peter hastily scuttled over to Eleniel, sitting opposite her. To his relief, Sirius and the other two were escorted out of the library by Madame Pince.  
Eleniel looked up. "Oh, hi Peter" she said.  
"Hi" he mumbled.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing...I'm just trying to think of someone who Sirius could go out with" he replied, repeating the words the others had drummed into his head.  
"Oh, right" she answered, sounding uninterested as she turned the page in her book.  
"I still think you should date him" he said after a moments pause.  
She looked up, a bemused expression on her face. "Why?" she asked.  
"uh...well I think that...you two would make a good couple...because, you're good friends" he struggled for words.  
"That doesn't mean we have to date" she replied, turning back to her book.  
"Would you date him though, you know, if he asked you?" he asked.  
Eleniel gave Peter a sharp look. "Did Sirius set you up to ask me that?" she asked.  
Peter quickly shook his head. "Nooooo...I was just wondering" he bluffed. "I suggested you yesterday...you know, when we were all suggesting people, do you remember?"  
Eleniel shrugged. "Whatever" she replied.  
"But would you?" Peter persisted.  
Eleniel made a face. "I don't know. Yes. No. Maybe." she said with a quiet laugh.  
Peter considered her answer in silence for a few minutes. "So you don't know?" he asked eventually.  
"What?" she asked, looking up from her book again. "Oh right, no, I don't know"  
Peter inwardly groaned. This task was a lot more difficult than Sirius had initially presented it. _What had Sirius told him to ask if Eleniel got a bit suspicious? _By the time he remembered what he was supposed to say, he'd been sitting in silence for several minutes and Eleniel, having finished reading, had gone to put the book away.  
Peter looked up just in time to see her disappearing out of the door.  
He tore after her, receiving a glare from Madam Pince as he passed.  
He caught up with Eleniel (who was heading back to the common room) halfway down the corridor.  
"Hey! Wait!" he wheezed, out of breath by the brief jog.  
She raised her eyebrows. "Why are you following me?" she asked.  
Peter caught his breath. "Cause, I can't think of anyone who Sirius could date, and I thought that you might have some ideas" he told her.  
"Well I've already said, other than Molly or Alice, I can't think of anyone" she replied, continuing to walk away from him.  
Peter followed her. "Can you not think of anyone else?" he persisted.  
She scowled. "All I can think of right now is how much you're annoying me" she said shortly.  
He continued to scuttle after her. "Sirius wants a girlfriend" he babbled.  
"That's Sirius problem. So why don't you go and annoy him about it?" she hissed.  
"Because, you're one of his closest friends, so I was hoping you might have some ideas" he told her.  
Eleniel rolled her eyes. "And I've told you. I. don't. know." she told him frostily.  
As they entered the Gryffindor common room, Peter asked "are you sure?"  
"Peter, if you don't shut up, you're going to find yourself in a lot of pain" she warned.  
"Well I was just wondering..." he began.  
Eleniel pressed her wand to his throat. "Well stop wondering. Right. Now." she snapped.  
She began to walk up to her dorm.  
Peter attempted to follow her, but there was a blue flash of light and he bounced backwards, landing on his butt.  
A crowd was beginning to gather, laughing as Peter called up the staircase "will you keep thinking?"  
"Get lost Peter!" Eleniel hollered back.  
"I'll tell Sirius you're trying to think of someone" he yelled back.  
There was a flash of red light and purple boils began to erupt all over Peter's face.  
Just then, Sirius, Remus and James entered the common room. They started to laugh at the sight of Peter.  
Remus took pity on him and removed the hex as James managed to stop laughing long enough to ask "so, I'm guessing it didn't go too well...am I right?"


	14. A Failing Plan

"So what did she say?" Sirius was rapidly losing what little patience he had with Peter.  
"She said she didn't know" Peter mumbled.  
Sirius groaned. "You're hopeless!" he announced, adding "It wasn't a difficult task!"  
"She suspects you sent me to ask her" Peter squeaked.  
"What?" Sirius, Remus and James exclaimed in unison.  
Peter repeated himself.  
"I'm doomed. It's over. The plan has failed...and it's all James's fault" Sirius groaned, dramatically throwing himself onto his bed.  
"What? How is it my fault?" James asked indignantly.  
"You said the plan would fail if Ellie suspected anything...you jinxed it!" Sirius accused his friend.  
Remus rolled his eyes at the theatrics of his friend. "Sirius, the world isn't ending" he reminded him.  
"It might as well be...now I'm never going to know if Ellie likes me or not" Sirius whined.  
The others chuckled. "It's Remus's turn tomorrow, he'll probably do a better job" James reminded him, in an attempt to cheer him up.  
"It won't work!" Sirius wailed.  
"What won't work?" Eleniel asked curiously. The four boys jumped, turning around to see Eleniel leaning against the doorframe. "What won't work?" she repeated.  
"Nothing" they all said quickly.  
Eleniel laughed. "And you all go mad with me if I have a secret..." she teased.  
The boys looked at each other nervously.  
"Why do you all look so guilty?" she asked. "Apart from Peter, who has done my head in all afternoon, I don't see what you've done."  
Quick-thinking Remus was the first to speak. "Sirius was whining about not having a girlfriend again, and we knew that Peter had annoyed you, so we'd agreed not to mention it to you again" he explained.  
Eleniel didn't look convinced, but shrugged and said "whatever" before she sat down next to James.  
James turned to her and asked "any ideas about me and Evans?"  
Eleniel laughed. "You could always start by calling her Lily, she hates it when you call her Evans" she told him.  
He looked cheerful. "Thanks Ellie, anything else?" he asked.  
Eleniel thought for a few minutes. "Erm...you could try and be a bit nicer to Severus" she suggested.  
James and the others looked disgusted by the suggestion.  
"Well, Severus is friends with Lily, so she's not going to want to date you if you're horrible to her other friends" she told him, sneaking a glance at Sirius who looked thoughtful.  
James sighed. "I'm not going to be nice to Snivellus" he said firmly.  
Eleniel shrugged. "Suit yourself" she told him. "Erm...you could try and appear a bit more interested in your school-work" she said thoughtfully.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because, Lily cares quite a lot about her work, so she's not likely to date someone who just messes about, especially because she already thinks you're a bad influence!"  
"What? She thinks I'm a bad influence, on who?" James asked, smirking.  
"She thinks you're all a bad influence, expect Remus, and she thinks you're a bad influence on me and Remus" Eleniel laughed.  
James looked torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to find out more. "So..how can I change that?" he asked.  
"You could try coming to the library with me and Remus" Eleniel suggested.  
James looked horrified. "Not the library..." he whispered.  
Eleniel and the others laughed. "You asked" Eleniel reminded him.  
"But the library..." James groaned. "It's so boring!"  
Eleniel laughed. "It can be" she allowed. "But just think how impressed Lily would be if she saw _James Potter _doing his homework on time!"  
"You really think so?" James asked eagerly.  
Eleniel nodded. "Yeah" she replied.  
Before any of them could speak, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" they all yelled.  
Arthur Weasley stuck his head around the door. "Is Eleniel in here?" he asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah, I'm over here" Eleniel called, "What's wrong Arthur?"  
Before he could reply, Sirius spat out "What do you want her for, Weasley?"  
Arthur looked anxious. "Molly and Lily asked me to come and look for you, they said you were going to go to the library with them" he explained to Eleniel.  
"Oh sugar." Eleniel got to her feet. "I completely forgot! Thanks Arthur, tell them I'm just coming!" she said.  
Arthur nodded and headed back down to the common room.  
"I'll see you guys later" Eleniel told them. "Oh, and Sirius, don't talk to Arthur or **any **of my other friends like that, they've done nothing to you, and I might have to stop hanging out with you guys if you can't stop being so jealous!"  
Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but Eleniel had already gone.  
James and Remus started to laugh. "Weren't you listening to the love advice Ellie was giving James?" Remus asked.  
Sirius sighed. "She's never going to want to go out with me now!" he grumbled.  
"Well that was your fault!" James told him. "She said that if you want a girl to like you, you have to be nice to her friends, not just her!"  
Sirius got up and stormed into the bathroom. "I'm going to have a shower" he said sulkily, slamming the door behind him.  
The others looked at each other and started to laugh.


	15. Gossip

Eleniel rushed into the common room where she found Lily and Molly impatiently waiting for her.  
"Finally!" Molly teased.  
"I guess you like those boys better than us..." Lily said, faking hurt.  
As they headed out of the common room, Lily asked "so what was the emergency this time?"  
"Sirius wanted love advice" Eleniel replied.  
Lily and Molly exchanged a look.  
"What?" Eleniel asked curiously.  
"Are you two dating yet?" Molly asked with a mischievous grin.  
"What? No! Why does everyone think I should date Sirius Black?" Eleniel exclaimed, a little too loudly. Her sister, Indis was passing with several of her friends. She stopped and came over to her younger sister. "Because everyone can see that he has a crush on you" she said quietly, smirking.  
Eleniel made a face. "Whatever Indy. Haven't you got somewhere you need to be?" she asked with a pointed look in the direction her sister had been heading.  
Indis laughed. "See you around sis" she called, walking away.  
"Yeah, yeah, same you" Eleniel muttered.  
Molly and Lily were giving her identical smirks. "Stop it you two, you look like Malfoy and it's creepy!" Eleniel warned them.  
They laughed. "See, everyone know that Sirius Black has a major crush on you!" Molly teased.  
"Everyone except you" Lily added with a grin.  
Eleniel rolled her eyes. "I still don't think he does" she sighed.  
"If he asked you, what would you say?" Lily asked.  
"Lils, seriously? I thought you hated him!" Eleniel exclaimed.  
Lily shrugged. "I do. But he makes you happy, so I'm willing to put up with him...besides, I think you could change him, you know, make him halfway decent..." she replied.  
Eleniel looked surprised. "That's really sweet Lils" she answered.  
"Thanks" Lily grinned. "But that doesn't answer my question!"  
Eleniel sighed. "Come on guys, you can't expect me to answer that!" she protested.  
"Come on Ellie, it's a yes/no question!" Molly encouraged.  
"I don't know guys...maybe?" she shrugged. "He's a good friend, I've never considered dating him..."  
Molly and Lily turned to her, with equally cheesy grins. "Omigosh! You totally would date him!" Molly squealed.  
Eleniel blushed. "Keep it down will you!" she hissed.  
Lily was beaming. "I knew it" she exclaimed.  
"Hey, listen though" Eleniel said.  
Lily and Molly quietened down.  
"I won't date him unless he asks me himself" she warned. "If he sends one of his friends to ask me, I won't even consider it, so you two can stop planning our future wedding and baby names! It's in his hands now!"  
Molly and Lily were still beaming as they walked into the library. "I'm betting he'll ask you before we break up for Christmas..." Lily whispered.  
"But that's only two weeks away!" Eleniel hissed, startled.  
"Exactly!" Molly and Lily whispered together.


	16. One Final Attempt

A/N: Hope you all like this next chapter! I'll upload the next one ASAP.  
Just to let you know, I've written a On-Shot featuring the characters of James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Eleniel.  
It's called "One-Shot: 15 Years Forward" and can be found on my profile (it has the same cover image as this story). I would really appreciate it if you would read it and give me some feedback!  
That's all from me until the next update...byeee

"Remus, I'm counting on you mate" Sirius told his friend.  
Looking up, Remus saw that _Sirius Black_ of all people, was looking nervous. "I'll do my best" he promised his friend.  
Sirius frowned. "What if she says she wouldn't date me?" he fretted.  
"Siriusly mate...stop panicking!"James said with a grin.  
They all grinned at the "Sirius" joke. "No I mean it though, panicking isn't going to make her say yes!" James told his friend.  
Sirius sighed. "Okay okay..." he muttered as Remus headed out of the dorm.

As he had known he would, Remus found Eleniel in the astronomy tower, examining the posters displayed on the walls as she wrote out her astronomy essay.  
"Hey" he said quietly, sitting down opposite her.  
She jumped. "Oh...hi Remus" she said, looking up with a startled expression.  
"Sorry" he said with an apologetic smile.  
She smiled back. "That's okay" she replied. She silently observed him for a few seconds before asking "What's wrong?"  
Remus shook his head. "Nothing" he replied quickly...a little too quickly.  
She frowned. "Remus..." she said quietly. "Tell me what's wrong"  
Remus rolled his eyes. "You'll only get annoyed if I tell you" he told her.  
She laughed. "Has Sirius still not got himself a girlfriend?" she asked.  
Remus shook his head. "He's driving us all mad!" he exclaimed.  
"Well, I'm all out of ideas" she said with a shrug. "Obviously, it can't be Lily because she can't stand him..._And James has a crush on her.." _she mentally added. "It can't be Alice because she's apparently _too close _to Frank, and it can't be Molly because he says she's too bossy." Eleniel sighed. "He's too picky, I mean, he won't even date someone from another house...he's insistent that they have to be a Gryffindor! I wouldn't be surprised if he's drawn up a list of requirements which she has to have!"  
Remus chuckled. "_Oh he already knows who he wants" _he thought to himself.  
Eleniel looked curious. "Who does he want?" she asked.  
Remus swore. "I said that out loud didn't I?" he asked in dismay.  
She nodded, grinning as she said "Come on, tell me...I won't tell him that I know...or who told me!"  
He shook his head. "I can't" he said firmly.  
"Why not?" she pestered.  
"Because I can't" he repeated.  
"But why?" she whined.  
"Because..." he looked at her pleading, puppy-dog eyes and gave in. "Because it's you" he said softly.  
Her eyes widened in shock.  
Remus was watching her closely as she considered the news he had just broken to her.  
"Really?" she asked.  
Remus nodded. "Yep." he confirmed. "He never shuts up about you...it gets kind of annoying when you're trying to sleep and he's laid at the other side of the room telling us all about how you have the bluest eyes he's ever seen or whatever!" he told her, making a face.  
She rolled her eyes. "Hmmm" she said thoughtfully.  
"If he asked you to date him...what would your reaction be?" he asked.  
She scowled. "He set you lot up to ask me that...DIDN'T HE?" she asked fiercely.  
Remus winced at her tone. "He wanted to know if you liked him back because he didn't want to look like an idiot asking you out and getting turned down" he explained hastily.  
Eleniel's scowl faded slightly. "Sirius actually does have a crush on me?" she asked.  
Remus nodded.  
She sighed. "That means Molly, Lily and my sisters were right" she muttered.  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked.  
"They've been trying to set me up with him ever since just before half term, but I didn't think he saw me as anything other than a friend, so I refused to listen to them" she muttered.  
Remus grinned. "So if he asked you...you'd say yes?" he asked swiftly.  
She bit her lip. "Yes" she admitted quietly. "But..." she said quickly, causing Remus's grin to fade into an anxious look. "Only if he actually asked me, you know instead of sending someone else to do his dirty work" she gave Remus a pointed look.  
Remus laughed. "I'm sure he would ask you himself" he replied., getting to his feet. "I've got to go, I promised to help Peter with his Potions essay" he lied, heading out of the door. "I'll see you around Ellie"  
She smiled secretively. "Yeah okay, see you Remus."  
As Remus walked away, a grin spread across her face. As soon as he had disappeared out of sight, she collected up her things and rushed off to find Molly and Lily.  
_Sirius likes me! Sirius likes me! _she thought happily to herself, walking up to her dorm with a new bounce in her step.


	17. Remus is ill

A/N: I've made a change to the first chapter which will have an effect on a future chapter, please read it!  
Anyway...onwards to the story!

It was a Thursday evening.  
"Remus, are you okay?" Eleniel asked over a game of wizard chess.  
Sirius came out of the bathroom, barefoot and dressed in baggy jeans and an old T-shirt, his hair wet and mussed up from his shower. He overheard Eleniel's comment. "She's got a point you know Remmy, you look paler than usual..." he pointed out.  
"I'm fine" Remus said with a shrug.  
James looked up from his Quidditch book. "You're not coming down with anything are you Remmy?" he asked in concern. "The Christmas holidays are coming up, you don't want to be ill for those!"  
"I'm fine honestly guys, I'm just a little sleepy" he reassured them.

The following Saturday...  
"Guys I've got to go home for the weekend" Remus told Eleniel, Sirius, James and Peter.  
"Why?" Peter asked immediately.  
"You can't leave us Remus!" Sirius wailed dramatically.  
"What's up Remus?" James asked.  
"How long will you be gone?" Eleniel questioned.  
Remus held up his hands. "Slow down with the questions! Give me chance to answer!" he exclaimed. "My mum's ill and so I promised I'd go home and see her. Dumbledore's given me permission and I should be back either Monday or Tuesday, depending on how bad she is" he told them.  
"When are you going?" Eleniel asked.  
"This evening" he replied.  
They all looked miserable, but helped Remus to pack a small case to take home with him.  
That evening...  
Remus said goodbye to his friends and left his dorm. However, instead of heading towards the entrance hall, he headed to the hospital wing to meet Madam Pomfrey.  
As the sun began to set, Madam Pomfrey lead Remus to the whomping willow, where Hagrid had opened the secret passageway leading to the shrieking shack.  
Taking one last look at the darkening sky, Remus began to walk up the dark passageway.  
A perfect full moon shone brightly in the sky that night, it's rays of moonlight softly filtering into the dorms of Sirius, James and Peter and Eleniel, Lily and Molly. The five of them slept peacefully, unaware of the physical and mental torment their friend was currently undergoing.


	18. Remus Returns

"Remus!" his friends exclaimed as he walked back into his dorm.  
They all ran across the room, gathering him in a group hug.  
"Hey guys" he choked.  
Eleniel stepped back. "Okay guys, let him breathe!" she grinned, turning to Remus and saying "good to have you back Remmy!"  
"So, how's your mum?" James asked, also stepping back.  
"Better, she wasn't as bad as we first thought" Remus replied.  
The others looked relieved and Remus couldn't help but feel guilty about lying to them. _It's for their own good. _He tried to persuade himself. _They'd be disgusted if they knew, they wouldn't want to be friends with me. _He couldn't let that happen. His friends meant too much to him...they couldn't find out, it would ruin him.  
"We saved you this" Sirius told Remus, tossing him a bar of chocolate.  
Grinning, Remus unwrapped it and shared it out. "Thanks guys" he said gratefully.  
"So, anything interesting happen while I was away?" he asked.  
The others shook their heads. "Nah, nothing out of the ordinary" James replied.  
"We got that massive charms essay" Peter piped up.  
The others groaned.  
"He said anything **_interesting _**Peter!" James exclaimed in exasperation.  
They all shook their heads despairingly at Peter, who looked thoroughly hurt by their looks.


	19. A Not So Sirius Weekend

"What exactly did Ellie say?" Sirius asked.  
Remus groaned. "Sirius, it's the weekend, can't you let me sleep?" he whined.  
"Nope!" Sirius said brightly. "Now get up!"  
Grumbling to himself, Remus dragged himself out of bed and slowly got dressed.  
"Are you going to tell me?" Sirius pestered.  
Remus stifled a yawn. "If I tell you, will you let me sleep in next weekend?" he bargained.  
Sirius sighed. "Fine. Now what else did she say?" Sirius asked quickly.  
Remus thought for a moment. "Erm...that she wouldn't even consider dating you if you sent one of us to ask her instead of asking her yourself" he replied.  
Sirius shrugged. "Well I'd have done that anyway" he told him.  
"Sirius mate, I don't know if Ellie told Remus this, but I think she'd probably prefer it if it was just the two of you when you asked her, otherwise she'd probably just feel pressured" James added helpfully, as he came back in after his early morning shower.  
Sirius stored that information for further use. "Okay, so not in public, just the two of us" he muttered.  
"Look Sirius, don't overdo it, just keep things simple, that's all she'll want" Remus advised him.  
Sirius nodded, repeating the advice under his breath. "Hey, maybe I should write this down!" he exclaimed.  
Remus and James face-palmed.  
"Hey, I'm Sirius!" he said indignantly.  
"We know you're Sirius, Sirius" James chuckled.  
Sirius stuck his tongue out at James.  
"The Sirius jokes again? Really guys?" Eleniel giggled from the doorway.  
The boys turned to look at her, looking amused.  
"Come on you three, I thought we were going to explore the grounds a bit more today? It is Saturday, remember" she reminded them.  
Sirius brightened up. "Yeah we were!" he exclaimed. "Lets go!"  
Laughing, they all headed outside, wandering around the grounds of Hogwarts until it was almost time for lunch.

As they headed back to the castle for lunch, they decided to play chase. Sirius was "it" and, laughing the others ran ahead of him.  
He caught Eleniel's arm. "You lose" he murmured in her ear.  
She giggled, smiling at him. "This time" she shrugged.  
As they all walked the remainder of the way together, they passed Lily and Severus.  
"Alright Snivellus" Sirius greeted the boy he hated most in the entire school.  
"Leave him alone Black" Lily snapped.  
"Sirius" Eleniel hissed warningly.  
"He's not worth it Lil, he's just a arrogant prat" Severus scoffed.  
James glared at Severus. "Go back to your slimy dungeon, you filthy Slytherin" he spat.  
"Get lost Potter" Lily snapped.  
Severus pulled out his wand in a threatening manner.  
Sirius and James retaliated by pulling out their own wands.  
"Right that's enough! All of you!" Eleniel exclaimed, standing in between the three boys. "Lower your wands!" When none of the boys moved, she snarled "NOW!"  
Slowly and reluctantly, the three boys put away their wands.  
"Lily, Snape. Go" Eleniel instructed them.  
As they hurried away, Eleniel turned back to the boys. "What was that about?" Eleniel asked James and Sirius, looking disgusted.  
"He started it!" they protested in unison.  
"No. You're all responsible, but come on, lets just go for dinner and forget about it" she sighed in defeat.  
As they walked up to the castle, Eleniel still looked disapproving.  
"Look, we're sorry Ellie" Sirius promised her.  
"Honest" James added.  
She gave them a half smile. "Alright, lets just forget about it" she told them.  
They nodded and they carried on up to the castle, laughing like normal.


	20. Exploring

"I'm bored..."  
Eleniel, Remus and James sighed as Sirius continued to whinge.  
"We'll it's alright for you!" he exclaimed.  
"What do you mean?" Eleniel asked.  
"Well, you're writing whatever it is that you're writing, Remus, you're reading, Peter's staring into space...and James, you're doing your hair...AND I'M BORED!" he suddenly yelled.  
The other four jumped.  
"Merlin's beard Sirius!" James yelped in shock.  
Eleniel rolled up the parchment she had been writing on. "Okay guys, any ideas on what to do?" she asked.  
Remus closed his book. "Well actually, yes" he answered.  
They all turned to him, looking interested.  
He held up his copy of Hogwarts, A History, which he had been reading. "Apparently there are secret passages in Hogwarts, which have never been recorded" he told them.  
Eleniel nodded. "There are" she confirmed.  
They turned to look at her.  
"Do you know where any of them are?" Peter asked warily. He still didn't trust her after she had hexed him...he had had to wait until Remus had stopped laughing enough to say the counter-spell-Sirius and James had been helpless laughing at him...  
She looked thoughtful. "Well, Larrel and Caspian did mention one..." she began.  
Sirius caught hold of her wrist, looking excited. "Tell us!" he begged.  
She laughed. They said it was in the corridor where that one-eyed witch statue is, but that's all they said, it was just a short conversation." she replied.  
The four boys got to their feet.  
"Where're we going?" she asked.  
"To search for the secret passageway!" James exclaimed.  
She laughed and followed them out of their dorm.  
They searched the corridor for what felt like hours, but found nothing.  
"I'm hungry!" James announced.  
"No surprises there" Eleniel chuckled.  
James stuck his tongue out at her as he asked "what time is it?"  
"Time you got a watch" Remus muttered.  
"Don't you get sassy with me Lupin!" James exclaimed, playfully punching Remus on the shoulder.  
However, his expression turned despairing as he realised there were three hours to get through before Sunday lunch.  
"Look, why don't we just go to the kitchens?" Eleniel suggested.  
"How?" Peter asked.  
"My brothers mentioned tickling a pear in a portrait" she answered.

Half an hour later...  
They managed to get into the kitchens, almost falling over a group of house elves as they practically fell through the portrait hole. As they were lead to a well-scrubbed wooden table to eat, Sirius made Eleniel write to her brothers, asking for specific details regarding the secret passageway.

Later, as they sent Eleniel's letter, via one of the owls in the owlry, Sirius impatiently watched it vanish into the distance. "Your brothers had better write back quickly" he muttered, making the others laugh.


	21. Breakfast

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating very much! I promise you, I have a lot of chapter already written for Halloween and the build up to Christmas! They are already typed up and are currently hidden so that I can simply unhide (is that even a word?) them on the dates which I have decided to upload them on. I have also set reminders On my iPod so that I won't forget to update! I've made a promise to myself to try and update at least once a week and this update will probably be on a Friday.  
Thank you to everyone who has read and or commented on this fan-fiction and thank you for bearing with me!  
Now, enough from me...onward to the chapter!

It was breakfast, the following morning.  
"Morning Ellie!" Indis called to her younger sister as she headed past her with several of her friends.  
"Morning Indy!" Eleniel called back, grinning.  
As Molly, Lily and Eleniel wandered along the corridor, in no great hurry to reach the Great Hall, Aredhel also passed them, arm-in-arm with her boyfriend (a half-blood called Christopher), and called good morning to her youngest sister.  
As Eleniel and her friends walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall, they passed Peeves, who was getting a severe scolding from the Bloody Baron. Nearly-Headless-Nick greeted the three girls with his usual trick of pulling his head off at an angle rather than tipping his hat.  
Giggling, Eleniel, Molly and Lily headed across to the Gryffindor table and found empty seats. They had just stopped laughing when Remus, James, Sirius and Peter came in.  
The four boys sat down opposite them, much to the disgust of Lily and the amusement of Molly and Eleniel.  
Lily was about to move further down the table, away from the boys, when Molly gave her a stern look and said "Lily, remember your promise!"  
Sighing, Lily sank back down onto the bench.  
The four boys looked interested.  
"What promise?" James asked curiously.  
"None of your business Potter" Lily snapped.  
Molly and Eleniel exchanged a despairing look, which only Remus noticed (and was greatly puzzled by).  
Everyone was distracted however when an eagle owl landed on Eleniel's shoulder. Laughing, she took the envelope (which was addressed to her) from it's beak. She fed it an owl treat from the pocket of her robes before it flew off with a soft flutter of wings.  
"Is it from your brothers?" Sirius asked, before she'd even had chance to open the envelope.  
"At least let her open it!" Remus chuckled.  
"It probably is..." Eleniel replied. "Screech is Caspian's owl...unless Lassiel borrowed him, which she never does because she has her own owl..."  
Peter looked up from his toast. "What's her owl called?" he asked.  
Sirius groaned. "Peter! No one cares! We just want to know who the letter is from!"  
Eleniel looked disapproving. "Well I care about my sister's owl, thank you very much!" she retorted. Turning to Peter, she told him "Aredhel's owl is called Flash"  
Sirius looked like a child who had just received a scolding. "Sorry El" he muttered.  
Lily and Molly gave Eleniel a knowing look, which she purposely chose to ignore. Slowly and deliberately, she opened the envelope and took out the letter. Silently, she read it, before handing it to Remus (who was sitting opposite her), a smile spreading across her face...


End file.
